


Special Day

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also fancy hardlight dildos, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Because who wouldn't, Biting, Cyber Dildo, Dildos, Essentially Junkrat is the bottom, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Topping, Gentle Dom, Kissing, Multi, Pegging, Poly RoadRat, Polyamory, Reader is on top, Smut, Special Day, Special dildo, Strap-Ons, Switching, Teasing, Two two switches finally switch place, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: It wasn't often that you and Jamie switched, but today was a special day. You were going to top the excitable lanky Junker all while Mako watched.





	

Today was a special day. **  
**

Mako had allowed for you and Jamie to overfill the tub and drop as many bath bombs as you wanted into its depths. By the time you and the demolitionist had finished, the tub water was an icky brown-black and filled with glitter. Mako had washed and scrubbed the both of you thoroughly, you assisting him with washing Jamie’s hair and scrubbing the soot and dirt from every inch and crevice. You both were wrapped in large fluffy towels, although Jamison had flung his off as soon as he was dry, hopping on one foot until he was back in the bedroom. You snorted, looking up at your larger lover with a grin as he dried your hair.

“Nervous”, he asked you as he gently dabbed at some of the water on your cheeks and face. His warm eyes stared down at you, briefly running his large fingers through your hair.

“Hmm”, you hummed, lifting your hand with your thumb and forefinger with a centimeter of space between them. “Just a little bit…but I’m excited too. Just…first time jitters you know?”

“You’ll do fine”, Mako reassured, placing a quick kiss on the top of your head. Warmth ran through you at the show of affection, your hands pulling the towel a little tighter around you. “I’ll be watching, don’t worry.”

You shivered, a blush burning scarlet across your face at his voyeuristic words, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched you.

“You like that”, he asked, his hand gently tilting your face up to look at him. He looked you over, chuckling lowly in his throat in a way that made your body hot. And he could tell just by looking at you, his eyes eating you up. “Good…use that energy on ‘Rat, alright?”

You nodded as you finished drying off, dropping the towel and lightly putting your hand in his as he led you out of the bathroom and back into your room. Jamie was sprawled on the bed naked, his left arm thrown across his forehead dramatically.

“Take me now”, Jamie sighed, using a higher pitched faux-feminine voice.

You laughed softly at him, Mako leading you to the items he had set out. Today was your special day because you were getting the chance to top Jamison, all while Mako watched and coached you from the side. The newness of the situation fueled your excitement, butterflies dancing in your stomach and heat burning in your loins.

While Mako was the un-toppable Dominant of your trio, you and Jamie were switches; Jamie leaning towards the dominant side while you leaned towards the submissive. Every now and again you would wrestle with him, playfully try and get him to submit to you only for you to end up on your back, pinned with his fingers stuffed inside of you. Neither one of you complained, you enjoyed your little dynamic, your playful power struggle. Last week though, over breakfast no less, Jamie casually wondered out loud if you would like to ‘fuck em in the bum’. After choking on your coffee, you said it sounded fun but you’d need to do some prep work in order to pull it off. Mako of course said he would assist but instead of playing with you this time, he just wanted to observe the both of _**his**_ bottoms take care of one another.

Mako ordered you to sit on the bed next to Jamie, you bouncing harder on the surface and grinning back at the Junker. Both of his prosthetics were off, neatly placed to the side and out of the way. He gave you a wicked grin before sticking his tongue out at you, scrambling up and scooting so he was sitting next to you. The both of you bumped shoulders several times jokingly until Mako returned with the thick body butter you had picked up the day before. You grinned, toes curling happily as he massaged the both of you down, making both of you feel soft, relaxed and cared for.

“Alright princess hop down”, Mako ordered giving the outside of your thigh a gentle pat. You shot a grin and an eyebrow wiggle at Jamie before jumping off of the bed and placing your hands on your hips in a confident pose. You shook your hips slightly, your naked body wiggling playfully in front of his face. He gave you a humored smile before picking up the pink harness that you had picked out yesterday. “Step in, dork.”

You giggled as you did what he said, stepping in once with your right foot and next with your left, the man pulling the pink straps up. One went to the small of your back, right at the top of the curve of your hips, the other straps wrapping snugly to the top of your thighs and against your dewy crotch. You licked your lips slowly, Mako’s hands gently running over your hips as he pressed a button on the side. A shock of a shiver spiraled down your spine, a low moan falling from your lips as the special feature of your toys came to life. The harness you had purchased would align light technology with your own body and your nerves and allow you to feel like someone with an actual dick would feel. There were a bunch of interesting settings and configurations; sensitivity, size, color, that Mako had allowed you to tweak with.

You, being the lover of all things pink and cute, had chosen to make the light constructed object a swirling neon pink color. It was not as big or thick as Mako, your glowing cock seven inches and girthy. You hadn’t tweaked too much with the sensitivity; knowing if you cranked it up you’d be a drooling, unfocused mess but too low and it wouldn’t be like the real thing.

“Pretty innit”, you hummed happily, twisting your hips and watching it swing.

“Pretty as the sheila wearin’ it”, Jamie complimented, making you grin and incline your head at him.

“It’s going to look even better stuffed inside of you”, you sang, laughing at the mock offended look that crossed Jamison’s face.

“‘ow crass”, he shrieked, falling back with a manic giggle.

You gave a quick glance back at Mako as he pushed himself off of the floor. He nodded his head at you before walking over to the large sitting chair he had dragged into the corner of the room. It was showtime.

You crawled over the sprawled out Junker, his eyes connecting with yours. Dipping your head down you pressed a hard, searing kiss against his lips, your eyes still locked as you tried to stare him down. You all loved kissing, your body reacting almost immediately to the feel of the others against them. You straddled the lanky man, your knees on either side of his hips, your chest pressing into his. Your fingers grazed over his neck, tickling down his body butter softened skin, your left hand intertwining with his. You could feel his hardness pressed against your thigh and ass, grinding your hips down briefly before pulling away from the kiss with a pant.

His face was pink and you knew yours was to, the Junker’s eyes unfocused as he gave a low, aroused chuckle. Your right hand cupped his face, your thumb gentle stroking his kiss swollen lips, snatching the digit back before hr could nip at it.

“Ah ah”, you warned, grabbing his chin and grinning at him cheekily. “If you want this taken care of, then you be good, okay?”

You ground your hips down into his bulge several times to bring your point home. You loved the raspy, needy moans that fell from his lips, his emotional face giving you all the message you needed. It warped from petulant to needy and out of breath, making you laugh again.

“C’mon luv”, he panted, arching his hips up to try and cow you into giving in. “Yer killin’ me! Feels like my dick’s gonna burst!”

“Mmm good”, you said pushing back down against him, and capturing his lips with yours again, nipping hard at his bottom lip. You relished in the way he gasped, grinning wickedly as you pulled back and began to deliver soft nips to his jawline and neck.

You knew you weren’t as rough as the both of them were, not as authoritative. But you were going to make him submit if even for the night. Your left hand squeezed his tighter as he tried to slip his hand from yours to grope and grab at your body. You moved away from his neck and shot him a glare, giving a sharp shake of the head. He groaned but didn’t try to get his hand back again, his hips shaking as he tried to rub his aching erection against you. You smirked, lifting your hips off of his to deny him the sensation. You giggled at the frustrated sound he made, dragging your tongue down his neck and biting down hard on his pulsepoint. He cursed, his body bucking under yours, the masochist in him relishing the pain. You sucked on the spot, leaving a dark red hickey against his freckled skin before nibbling your way down to his collarbone, your right hand firmly rubbing his nipples before dragging yourself up and away from his body.

“You look delicious”, you breathed out, sitting back on your feet for a moment.

You took a moment to look at your handiwork. Junkrat’s skin from the chest up was covered in pink and red love bites, the hickey on the right side of his neck dark and delicious looking. His eyes made you shiver. The marigold colored orbs were dark, needy and wild, his mouth open in a pant. His cheeks were covered in a scarlet blush, need emanating off of him in waves. Your eyes travelled downwards, catching sight of his need swollen cock. You felt a throb in your clit, a low sigh of a moan tumbling from your lips. This must be what getting drunk off of someone else’s pleasure felt like. Your hand moved to your light strap on, shivering hard as you gave it one slow pump. You had to take him, your own arousal demanding it.

“Scoot back”, you ordered softly, helping Junkrat to scoot towards the middle of the bed. “Spread your legs love.”

Jamison did as you asked, smiling as you reached back to the nightstand to grab the large bottle of lube you kept there. You pushed the pump, filling your hand with the viscous, slippery liquid. You licked your lips as you moved back towards Jamie, your empty fingers dragging over his twitching cock and squeezing his balls gently before spreading his ass with one hand. Your other hand gently rubbed at his arsehole, a grin dragging across your lips as you listened to him pant. You kept it slow, lubing the outside before pressing one of your slicked fingers into his ass. He arched, his dick jumping against his stomach as you worked your finger in and out of him, another joining it. You scissored your fingers, stretching him gently, playfully, absolutely soaking in the wanton sounds of his desire.

“You sound so cute when you’re panting Jamie”, you teased with a grin, the Junker’s panted whines pure energy for you. “You’re really tight, baby.”

The bead of precum on his cock dripped, rolling slowly down and on to his stomach. Your free hand dipped down, gently sweeping up his seed and putting your finger into your mouth. He moaned, low and heavy, eyes shut and head tilted back.

“Yummy too”, you said with delight, pulling your fingers from his ass. “You ready?”

“Fuck yes”, he huffed out needily, his eyes peeling open to stare at you.

You gave a breathy chuckle, your hand reaching back and pumping more lube into your hand. You gasped and moaned, back arching as you slowly moved your hand up and down the light cock, covering it in lube. This felt odd but delightful, your mind unsure if how best to describe what you were feeling. It really was like feeling through a new appendage but every single ounce of pleasure went straight to your clit. You bit your lip hard to keep your own moan at bay, scooting forward until you were in between his legs. You hands gently pushed his legs apart, one hand moving back to guide the tip if your strap-on to rub against hiss asshole. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as you began to slide into him inch by inch.

“Oh shit…”

You both moaned in unison as you bottomed out in him, your nails digging lightly into the skin of his legs. He was unbelievably tight around you, warm and squeezing. This was…addicting. You started to move slowly, trying to acclimate yourself to the feeling and now send yourself over the edge too soon. Your hands drifted to hold his hips, one wrapping around his cock and pumping in time with your strokes. You began to pick up pace, Jamie squeezing tighter around you, his cock throbbing harder in your hand. You could feel how slick your thighs were, covered in your own juices mixed with excess lube. You could hear Jamie’s breaths begin to get shallow, his moans getting quieter, a sure sign that he was about to tumble over the edge, your own orgasm demanding to be released.

“Wanna come together”, you asked rhetorically, knowing that it was going to happen whether you both wanted to or not. Junkrat began to nod his head, your hips clapping against his, your hand pumping Jamie’s cock faster.

“Oh fuck”, you gasped, your eyes squeezing shut as he squeezed unbelievably tight around you, his cock throbbing and shooting cum over his crotch, stomach and chest. Your thrusts lost any rhythm, your body growing tense before a hugh pitch whine tumbled from your lips, your body folding over his as you came, crying out several times. You fell onto him, the light construct disappearing and leaving his ass twitching from emptiness. As your eyes came open, you caught sight of his smile, grinning dazedly back at him. “Good job, honey.”

“Very good job”,Mako said from his corner. You could hear him stand and felt the bed dip as he sat down, running his hands over both of your bodies. “Very very good job. Heh, we are going to have to do this more often.”


End file.
